Wirtuoz i Maggie
by Pearlady
Summary: Ksenofilius, jego ukochana rodzina, świat arystokracji. I wojna.


Wszystkie cytaty pochodzą z arcydzieła Michaiła Bułhakowa "Mistrz i Małgorzata".

Nawiązania początkowo luźne.

**WIRTUOZ I MAGGIE**

_Któż to ci powiedział, że nie ma już na świecie prawdziwej, wiernej, wiecznej miłości? A niechże wyrwą temu kłamcy jego plugawy język!_

**Rozdział I. Bal u dworu, dwór u drzwi**

_Czyżby pan przyszedł bez szpady?_

Margaret to raczej Maggie. Margaret się urodziła i leżała w grobie, jej życie przeżyła drobna, szczuplutka blondynka, po prostu Maggie.

Chociaż nie, w grobie to też była drobna, krucha Maggie, z upływem miesięcy coraz bardziej krucha, tylko sama płyta nagrobna należała do Margaret Loovegood, kochającej żony i matki.

Rodzice zapłacili i zdecydowali, skoro _tamten_ znowu nie miał pieniędzy.

Z domu Rosier. Podobno to ważne.

* * *

><p>Bal odbywał się u Blacków, jak to każdy szanujący się bal powinien, w najczcigodniejszym towarzystwie. W najczcigodniejszym winie rozpoczęty, zakończony w najczcigodniejszych łożach. Tylko dzieci zasypiały pod opieką starych skrzatów, spokojne i uśmiechnięte w wyciszonym magicznie pokoju.<br>Dorosłych skrzaty nie potrafiły już upilnować, nawet najbardziej doświadczone niańki. Wymykali się z zastawianych na nich pułapek, spod nakazów i spośród przeszkód. Zadziwiające było, że żadne szczeliny i sekretne przejścia nie potrafiły się temu oprzeć, tej sile, swobodzie i zwinności małych kłamstewek i wielkich zdrad.

Ale przede wszystkim – pragnień. Pragnieniom nie oparł się nigdy ani skrzat, ani sakiewka z galeonami, ani kontrakt małżeński. Szczególnie, gdy płynęła przez nie czysta krew.

* * *

><p>Krew na rękawie nie chciała dać się zetrzeć, zdrapać ani usunąć cichym Chłoszczyść. Nienaganny mankiet Lucjusza Malfoya nigdy nie przyciągał uwagi, zawsze nieskalany - w ten identyczny, przewidywalny sposób. Więc żaden plotkarz z tej sali nie omieszka zauważyć zmiany.<br>Cholera.  
>Kciuk pociera plamkę szybkim, niecierpliwym ruchem - ohydztwo, gdyby nie ta konieczność, gdyby nie obserwatorzy, gdyby… przecież nie dotknąłby nigdy krwi mugola, może się czymś zarazić? – ale plamka ani drgnie, jakby chciała zemścić się jeszcze na tym, który ją z żyły wydobył, który ją wycisnął z wszystkich żył na raz.<p>

Ksenofilius jest już o kilka kroków, Lucjusz szybko pociera po raz ostatni, w myśli powtarza jeszcze zaklęcie, ale za późno. Więc ręka o delikatnej skórze i złotym zegarku zdobiącym przegub wędruje za plecy. Lucjusz wie, że od tego wieczora świat arystokracji opanuje moda na noszenie się w ten sposób, z ramieniem lekko cofniętym, z dłonią płasko przylegającą do dolnej części pleców, z łokciem zgiętym pod kątem stu stopni. Skoro tak czyni nowa głowa rodu Malfoyów, to tak najwidoczniej wypada.

Lucjusz przez jedną, krótką chwilkę pozwala sobie na myśl, że ten dworski światek jest jednak nieco absurdalny i, o zgrozo, zaściankowy. Ale moment mija, a Ksenofilius jest już obok, jak zawsze szeroko uśmiechnięty, źle ubrany, nie w czas.

- Jak życie, Lucjuszu? Podobno odziedziczyłeś wielką fortunę po – niech mu się żyje wiecznie i wiedzie serdecznie po drugiej stronie – wuju Cartagosie. Zamierzasz wykupić resztę ziemi w Squaredealth?

Malfoy, słuchający z idealnie znudzoną i neutralną miną, wzdrygnął się lekko po usłyszeniu znajomej nazwy. Skąd ten plebejusz mógł wiedzieć o jego udziale w rajdzie? I o samym ataku? Znając Lovegooda, wiele mógł się spodziewać po tej rozmowie, ale z pewnością nie aluzji do współpracy z Czarnym Panem. Niewielu wie. Może tylko jeden, Dumbledore. I nagle Lucjusz czuje, że po plecach zaczyna mu spływać strużka potu.

Utracić pozycję wśród arystokracji, w dodatku w tak kluczowym momencie? Absolutnie wykluczone.

- Myślę, że to byłaby naprawdę dobra decyzja. W tamtej okolicy kręcą się spaśnekoniki, szczególna odmiana koników polnych. Jeden z największych współczesnych magizoologów, Jean-Luis de Valle, twierdzi, że to kwestia warunków klimatycznych. Nie do końca się z nim zgadzam, przede wszystkim biorąc pod uwagę cenne zdolności tych osobników w zakresie…

- Panno Rosier – warknął gwałtownie Malfoy. – Margaret, zechcesz dotrzymać towarzystwa mojemu przyjacielowi? Niestety, muszę się na chwilę oddalić, a nie chciałbym odbierać mu słuchacza w trakcie równie fascynującego wywodu. To pan Ksenofilius Lovegood, dziedzic fortuny Lovegoodów i Bonesów.

- Gdybyż jeszcze moi przyszli darczyńcy darzyli mnie sympatią… Ta wizja przyszłych lat byłaby nieco przyjemniejsza. Ale któż dba o pieniądze?

Lucjusz nie słuchał ani chwili dłużej, w pośpiechu udając się do najbliższej łazienki. Mankiet ze zdradziecką czerwoną plamką skryty był ciągle w materiale koszuli na plecach, zdawał się jednak przyciągać wzrok mężczyzn i kobiet zgromadzonych w sali.

Wzór do naśladowania.

– _To wódka? – słabym głosem zapytała Małgorzata.  
>– Na litość boską, królowo – zachrypiał – czy ośmieliłbym się nalać damie wódki? To czysty spirytus.<em>

Maggie nie bawiła się dobrze. Szczerze mówiąc, nie bawiła się wcale. Przed oczami przelatywały jej wspomnienia z Pheeds, zmieszane z urywkami zdań z ostatniego zebrania Zakonu Feniksa. Zbyt wiele zapamiętała z raportu tego Snape'a, zbyt wiele liczb i nazwisk. Na widok kilku gości żołądek podchodził jej do gardła – Bellatrix Lestrange w pięknej, czerwonej sukni i z różami we włosach, chyba zbyt wiele już wypiła, nie emanuje wdziękiem jak zawsze; może to zmęczenie po kolejnej masakrze? Młody Crouch rozmawiający z Nottem i jej własnym bratem, wszyscy trzej w ewidentnie dobrych humorach. Szampańskich humorach.

Przełknęła łyk wina i skierowała wzrok w drugą stronę, gdy znienacka ktoś złapał jej nadgarstek. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje albo upomnieć sprawcę za brutalne postępowanie z damą, Lucjusz Malfoy przedstawił ją jakiemuś mężczyźnie i szybko odszedł.

Maggie zmarszczyła brwi. Potraktowano ją nadzwyczaj niegrzecznie – można to było wyczuć pod przykrywką wyszukanych słów. Arystokrata zniknął w drzwiach, w dziwaczny sposób wyginając rękę – coś ukrywa? To może być ważne, wszystko, co dzieje się wśród tych ludzi, może być ważne, ale Maggie czuła się jak na przeszpiegach. Było to doprawdy koszmarne, gryzące uczucie, świadomość, że jedna niewłaściwa interpretacja lub jedno zdanie za dużo wypowiedziane w obecności człowieka pokroju Moody'ego może spowodować czyjąś krzywdę.

Odpowiedzialność zaciążyła na miejscu, które tego wieczora było nadzwyczaj aktywne i podatne, na żołądku, więc panna Rosier szybko się otrząsnęła. Czego jak czego, mdłości miała dość na jeden wieczór. Więc tupnęła nogą.

I trafiła bezbłędnie.

* * *

><p>Ksenofilius zapatrzył się za uciekającym Lucjuszem. Co za człowiek, doprawdy, wystarczy lekko napomknąć o niewygodnym temacie i wielki śmierciożerca ucieka. Jasne, że ród ludzki od zawsze drży przed tym zjawiskiem, ba, przed samym słowem nawet, ale żeby reagować tak gwałtownie na samo wspomnienie o śmierci?<p>

Może kiedy samemu jest się jej sprawcą, odbiór wydarzeń nieco się zmienia, myśli młody Lovegood. Niemniej, z przesłuchania nici. I z pogawędki również. Pewnie powinien się cieszyć, że wciąż jeszcze nie dostał w plecy jakąś zagubioną w przestrzeni i czasie Avadą. Nawet by się człowiek nie spostrzegł, jakby zdradziecki współbrat arystokrata postanowił usunąć dociekliwego. Młody jest, ma wiele planów życiowych, tyle pracy. Bo i badania naukowe, i niedoszlifowane talenty, i wojna do wygrania, i jeszcze to jedno, wielkie, ciche marzenie.

Swoją drogą, szkoda by było, gdyby się miało nigdy nie spełnić tylko dlatego, że jakiś arystokrata stał się przesadnie podejrzliwy. No, może nie przesadnie.

Marzenie towarzyszyło mu od lat, zasiane jeszcze zanim zaczął Hogwart. Zawsze ciągnęło go w stronę muzyki, ale przyciągnęło już absolutnie, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał dźwięk skrzacich fletów.  
>Gdy miał dwanaście lat, postanowił sobie, że zostanie weselnym grajkiem.<p>

Miał to wszystko przed oczami. Gwarna ulica Hogsmeade, ciepły, letni wieczór, przerażony pan młody i rozbawiona panna młoda. On sam, w błyszczącej złotej pelerynie i seledynowej szacie (zawsze cenił styl Albusa i lubił do niego nawiązywać przy wyborze stroju), pośrodku wielkiego parkietu, otoczony przez wirujące w idealnych krokach i figurach pary. Tango, walc, flamenco. Trochę ulicznego zataczania się i nieskładnych podskoków. Skrzacie flety, wino i śpiew.

Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że się porusza. Jego nogi same, pod wpływem słyszanej w wyobraźni muzyki, znalazły właściwy rytm. I zbliżyły się do stojącej obok młodej kobiety.

Tylko musi uniknąć przypadkowej Avady. Wirtuozi jego pokroju często nie cieszą się silnym zdrowiem. A już tym bardziej nieśmiertelnością.

I wtedy poczuł uderzenie. I ból.

Tak, zdecydowanie ból.

_Miłość napadła na nas tak, jak napada w zaułku wyrastający spod ziemi morderca,_

_i poraziła nas oboje od razu. Tak właśnie razi grom albo nóż bandyty!_

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy w momencie, gdy Ksenofilius wydał z siebie przeciągłe wycie. Maggie szybko podniosła nogę obutą w niezwykłej urody i wysokości szpilkę. Jej naturalny wdzięk zawsze chronił ją przed potknięciem się i upadkiem. I przed takimi sytuacjami. Zawsze.

- Cholera – jęknął Ksenofilius. – Ał, ał, ał…

I wtedy, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, Maggie zaświeciły się oczy.

- Powtórz – rzuciła władczo.

Ksenofiliusa zamurowało.

- Cholera, ał, ał – powiedział cicho i niepewnie po chwili zastanowienia.

- Jestem Margaret. I nie lubię tego imienia. Brzmi oficjalnie, arystokratycznie, nadęcie, czystokrwiście…

- Maggie?

- Tak?

- To ty walczyłaś pod Pheeds u boku Alicji? Gdzieś mi się to imię obiło o uszy…

- Tak. Ja, znaczy Maggie. Zdecydowanie tak. Tak sobie myślę, że ty nie powinieneś mieć problemu z używaniem skróconego imienia. Cholera.

- Cholera. Nie, nie sądzę, żebym miał jakikolwiek problem.

_Podobają się panu moje kwiaty?_

Zachowanie Ksenofiliusa szybko zostało uznane za szczyt złego smaku. Kto to widział, żeby wyć w środku sali balowej Blacków? _Psie geny_, mówili niektórzy. Ale takie rozmowy mogły odbywać się wyłącznie szeptem, bo określanie czystokrwistych czarodziejów zdrajcami krwi albo uwłaczanie ich pochodzenia było w towarzystwie odbierane jednoznacznie.

Arystokracja nie popierała barbarzyństwa, jakie przynosili ze sobą Czarny Pan i jego wojna.

Takie rzeczy dzieją się szeptem i w ciemnościach. W domach rodzinnych i przy opłacaniu kontraktów małżeńskich. I nigdy nie nazywa się pewnych spraw wprost podczas wydarzeń towarzyskich. Nie wszystko nadaje się dla delikatnych uszu dam; zresztą – po cóż zakłócać sobie czas relaksu? Wypadki wojenne bywały przytaczane jako anegdotki, aperitif przed głównym daniem, krótka opowieść o naiwnym aurorze albo głupim mugolskim dziecku, które dokonało żywota pośrodku bitwy między lepszymi od niego. Zdarzało się, że jakiegoś niemagicznego pięciolatka przynoszono w prezencie pani domu, ale zawsze porządnie opakowanego i z zasłoniętymi ranami.

Pewne widoki nie przynależą do klimatu sal balowych i po prostu nie przystoją kulturalnym ludziom.

Ksenofilius często cieszył się, że Maggie nie była damą.  
>A Maggie zawsze powtarzała, że rozrywki to ona ma dość.<p>

Salonowe plotkary niechętnie przyznawały, że oboje wyglądali wtedy, jakby posiadali cały świat. Albo przynajmniej połowę.


End file.
